List of Draw a Stickman episodes
Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2005-2006) *1. Draw a Stickman! (aired June 21, 2005) *2. EPIC (aired July 14, 2005) *3. Stickman vs. Storm (aired September 13, 2005) *4. Stickman and the Dragon (aired November 5, 2005) *5. Pickaxe (aired November 12, 2005) *6. Christmas (aired December 8, 2005) *7. EPIC 2 (aired January 24, 2006) *8. How It Began (aired March 20, 2006) Season 2 (2007-2009, 2011) *9. EPIC 3 (aired January 24, 2007) *10. Color Buddies (aired March 11, 2007) *11. Tips from Stickman (aired June 29, 2007) *12. The Tree (aired July 9, 2007) *13. EPIC 4 (aired July 16, 2007) *14. Sword Fighters on the Deck (aired July 23, 2007) *15. Hall of Fame (aired August 1, 2007) *16. Hey Stickman! (aired January 8, 2008) *17. Great Advice from Stickman (aired June 1, 2008) *18. I'm Excited! (aired June 5, 2008) *19. Stickman's Birthday Wish (aired June 5, 2008) *Special #1. 6 Year Anniversary (aired June 21, 2011) *20a. EPIC 5 (Part 1) (aired November 2, 2008) *20b. EPIC 5 (Part 2) (aired November 9, 2008) *20c. EPIC 5 (Part 3) (aired November 16, 2008) *21. EPIC 6 (Preview) (aired June 4, 2009) *22. Color Buddies 2 (aired July 28, 2009) Season 3 (2009, 2010) *Special #2. We Want Another Season! (aired November 12, 2009) *23. EPIC 6: The Grand EPIC Adventure (aired March 25, 2010) *24. Stickman Leaves StickCity (aired June 29, 2010) Season 4 (2013-2018) *25. Back in Business (aired October 7, 2013) *26. There's No Plans (aired January 2, 2014) *27. EPIC 7: The Seventh Installment (aired January 18, 2014) *28. Drawn Below! (aired June 6, 2014) *Special #3. The Draw a Stickman Movie Teaser (aired July 1, 2014) *29. Cat 4 Ever (aired July 8, 2014) *30. Stickman's TV Show (aired May 27, 2015) *Special #4. Draw a Stickman: 10 Years! (aired June 21, 2015) *32. Jumping for Joy (aired September 6, 2015) *Special #5. Bombs Everywhere! (aired January 12, 2016) *33. Take Him Out! (aired May 18, 2016) *34. How to Make a Episode (aired July 13, 2016) *35. Stickman the Superhero! (aired August 8, 2016) *36. Draw This! (aired March 11, 2017) *37a. EPIC 8 (Part 1) (aired April 8, 2017) *37b. EPIC 8 (Part 2) (aired April 25, 2017) *37c. EPIC 8 (Part 3) (aired May 13, 2017) *38. Color Buddies 3 (aired June 1, 2017) *39a. The Mystery of the Sketchbook (Part 1) (aired July 7, 2017) *39b. The Mystery of the Sketchbook (Part 2) (aired July 7, 2017) *39c. The Mystery of the Sketchbook (Part 3) (aired July 14, 2017) *40a. EPIC 9 (Part 1) (aired September 14, 2017) *40b. EPIC 9 (Part 2) (aired September 21, 2017) *40c. EPIC 9 (Part 3) (aired September 28, 2017) *41. Officer Stickman (aired October 6, 2017) *42. World Collapse! (aired October 13, 2017) *43. Don't Try This at Dome (aired October 20, 2017) *44. I'm Right! (aired October 27, 2017) *45a. EPIC 10: The Tenth EPIC Adventure (Part 1) (aired November 3, 2017) *45b. EPIC 10: The Tenth EPIC Adventure (Part 2) (aired November 3, 2017) *45c. EPIC 10: The Tenth EPIC Adventure (Part 3) (aired November 10, 2017) *45d. EPIC 10: The Tenth EPIC Adventure (Part 4) (aired November 17, 2017) *45e. EPIC 10: The Tenth EPIC Adventure (Part 5) (aired November 24, 2017) *46-47. EPIC Recap (aired December 1, 2017) *48. 2017 (Year Review) (aired December 22, 2017) *49a. The New Year's Special (Part 1) (aired January 1, 2018) *49b. The New Year's Special (Part 2) (aired January 2, 2018) *49c. The New Year's Special (Part 3) (aired January 3, 2018) *50a. EPIC 11 (Part 1) (aired January 18, 2018) *50b. EPIC 11 (Part 2) (aired January 25, 2018) *50c. EPIC 11 (Part 3) (aired January 25, 2018) The Draw a Stickman Movie (2015) *''The Draw a Stickman Movie'' (released March 5, 2015) Season 5 (2018-present) *51a. EPIC 12 (Part 1) (aired March 11, 2018) *51b. EPIC 12 (Part 2) (aired March 11, 2018) *51c. EPIC 12 (Part 3) (aired March 24, 2018) *52. Color Buddies 4 (aired June 9, 2018) *53a. 4th of July Special (Part 1) (aired July 4, 2018) *53b. 4th of July Special (Part 2) (aired July 4, 2018) *53c. 4th of July Special (Part 3) (aired July 4, 2018) *Special #6. The Stickfigure of Wisdom! (aired June 21, 2019; 14th anniversary special) Category:Episode lists